


The Exchange

by pinkevilbob



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But no one dies, F/M, Pre-Relationship, lots oftalk about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Jester begs for the life of her mother from a mysterious stranger, but all dealings with him come at a price.





	The Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a 20 minute prompt writing challenge on the widojest discord and the prompt was 'exchange'. This might be a bit light on the romance, but eh, you know they'll get together.

Jester ran into the woods crying. It wasn’t fair and she knew that she was being a terrible daughter, but she couldn’t stand to be in the same room as her mother dying. She tripped over a root and tumbled to the ground. Clenching her hands into fists, Jester punched the ground. “It’s not fair! I still need my mama! Can’t somebody save her?!”

“I can, but there is a price,” a cold, accented voice said.

Jester turned around with a gasp. Behind her stood a man ghostly pale and in long black robes, but they were unlike anything that she had seen before. The robe wasn’t black as so much a void that ate all other colors. “What?” Jester asked trembling.

“I can save your mother, but there is a price. Death cannot turn it’s head away from a passing for nothing,” he said.

“You’re Death?”

The pale man nodded. “Ja, I am.” Auburn red hair hung in his sharp, angular face.

“And what’s the price?” Jester asked. She knew she would pay whatever it took, but she couldn’t do it blindly.

“A life for a life.”

Jester’s blood went cold. “So if I want my mom to live, I have to die?”

Death went even paler and sputtered. “I meant I wanted a cat.”

“A cat?”

Death nodded. “Ja, a cat to be my friend. It doesn’t have to be a big one, just a little friend to travel with me.”

“A little orange one? One that rides on your shoulder?” Jester asked.

“Ja, that.” For being an avatar of the inevitable demise of all things living, he was very enthusiastic about cats. “Do you know one?”

Jester nodded. “Yeah! One of the barn cats gave birth to a litter a few weeks ago. They’re all nearly weaned now.”

Death grinned. It wasn’t a very big smile, muted but a little kind. “Can you show me them?”

“Sure!” Jester grabbed his hand and started to drag him to the barn. His hand was cold and clammy, but not unnaturally so.

Death seemed startled, but he followed Jester closely. Soon, they arrived at the barn. “They’re up in the hay loft,” she said. Jester started to climb up the ladder, but Death suddenly appeared on the loft. He crouched over the kittens mesmerized by them. “They’re really cute aren’t they?”

“Ja, they are,” Death said. “Can I hold one?”

“I don’t see why not,” Jester said reaching the top of the ladder.

Carefully, Death scooped the smallest orange kitten. He looked so happy and pure holding it. “This is a fair trade for your mother.”

“Really?”

Death nodded. “Ja.”

“Thank you! You’re really nice, Death.” Jester frowned. “That name doesn’t really fit you.”

“It’s my job.”

Jester shrugged. “Well, yeah, but it’s not a name. Don’t you have a name name?”

“Nein, but you can call me Caleb.”

Jester grinned. “It’s a good name, Caleb.”

“Nein, it isn’t, but Frumpkin is.”

“Frumpkin?”

Caleb held up the kitten with a smile. “My new cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> So originally Caleb was going to ask Jester to be his bride, but I just couldn't see him doing that. I could however see him ask for a cat.


End file.
